Kunais y pañales
by cheeseburguer
Summary: Summary: Los pequeños protagonistas sostienen la hermandad de los pañales de Konoha. Lo que pasa portando un pañal se va con el pañal.
1. Inojin

_**Summary: Los pequeños protagonistas sostienen la hermandad de los pañales de Konoha. Lo que pasa portando un pañal se va con el pañal.**_

 **Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**

 **Nota: Recordad que es fanfic y por lo tanto es la imaginación de cada quién :3**

* * *

 _ **Simplemente Inojin**_

La vida en Konoha no se desarrollaba nada mal en verdad, kunais se lanzaban en los campos de entrenamientos, las aves cantaban, Ichiraku tenía una promoción especial, las flores estaban en la cumbre de su belleza, y hablando de belleza, la florería de los Yamanaka aprovechaba el buen clima, incluso Shino había ido de día de campo con Kiba y Akamaru aún cuando lo que le interesaba era observar tortolitas. ¿Acaso algo podía perturbar era paz? Bueno, pequeños inconvenientes se daban todos los días, pero hacía falta más que eso, creo.

-¡Kyaaa!

Sí, se podía y en esta ocasión el radar de desastres se situaba sobre la florería, donde vivían entonces, la rubia y escultural Ino Yamanaka y su esposo el aparentemente gentil Sai, quien se había vuelto más experimentado con sus emociones, quien completaba el triangulo era su primogénito y en realidad único hijo, Inojin, orgullo de su madre y motivo de expectación de su padre. Un pequeño rubio que había heredado el encanto físico de su madre y la curiosidad de su padre (además de nobleza de corazón, pero era solo un niño aún) quien disfrutaba de jugar entre las flores, colorear con los dedos, obras que sin duda terminarían en el frigorífico de su casa como tesoro de la pareja; y vivir para escuchar los cumplidos de las personas hacia su muy bien cuidado cabello. Hijo de Ino debió ser. De lo que menos le importaba al ninja era si su hijo tenía o no bonito cabello, mientras que estuviera saludable y a salvo, ¿De verdad importaba si olía a rosas los cabellos de su pequeño? Aún no comprendía a la sociedad completamente.

-Por favor, conserva la calma-Como bien conocemos Sai había pertenecido a Raíz, y en ese lugar no te enseñaban a calmar a tu escandalosa esposa, en su lugar degollar era una opción que llamaba más la atención de la institución, pero no era una opción.

-¿¡COMO QUE ME CALME!? –

No es una opción, por más tentadora que parezca. Se encontraban en la florería que aún mostraba el cartel de "Cerrado" que Sai había pintado a mano un verano antes. Unos minutos antes habían estado desayunando tan pacíficamente en el piso superior. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Solo recordaba haber visto a su mujer ponerle una camisita celeste y un overol azul marino al bodoque rubio y ahora este predicamento…

-Es solo que…-lo que dijese a continuación podía detonar la bomba o llevar a todos los soldados a salvo de vuelta a casa-No te alteres.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Dios, había esquivado una directa y se le estaba dando una oportunidad de oro.

-No es tan grave-la coleta de la rubia parecía haber crecido o solo era efecto de la vena que comenzaba a palpitarle-cariño. Oh sí, leer todos esos libros había servido de mucho. Sueldos muy bien invertidos.

Mientras tanto un pequeño y sobre todo ajeno a la discusión que se daba entre sus progenitores, rubio de cinco años jugaba de lo lindo con los mechones que se había cortado con la tijera para flores y reía infantilmente. Su cabello rubio era tan lindo. Ino lo sabía, había hecho tantos tratamientos naturales y comprado tantas flores importadas para que el cabello de su niño se viera de lo mejor y el solo se lo había volado. Sai mantenía una sonrisa insegura, cuando no sabía cómo puñeteramente debía actuar sonreía, era un método infalible.

Ino se preparaba para cantarle de a-z cada una de las razones por lo que podía ser grave, sin mencionar que inseguro, ¡Pudo navajearse el cuello o sacarse un ojo!

-Cuando menos, no está herido- Uy, algún bien había hecho el artista en esta u otra vida para que se le recompensara con tan buena razón, sus argumentos más su apariencia apacible sin duda comenzaban a tranquilizar a la rubia.

Mientras que la Yamanaka reflexionaba sobre que el bienestar de su hijo era lo primordial y comenzaba a molestarse por otra cosa, ¡Como un niño de cinco años se corta el cabello!

Mientras Sai veía el peligro aproximarse, se apresuro a llegar junto a su pequeño y retirar las tijeras que aún descansaban junto a su piernita descubierta por el overol azul marino que llevaba apartando mechones de cabello dorado mientras su pegoste lo aventaba al cielo como si se tratara de confeti, oh, tendría que comenzar a leerle sus libros a Inojin.

-¡Qué clase de incompetencia es esa!-Ino volvía a cambiar de colores- ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan descuidado e irresponsable?-Mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba efusivamente con desaprobación mirando en dirección a su esposo, que reía en compañía del niño.

-" _Por favor no sigas_ "-recuerda haber pensado el pelinegro mientras daba otra de sus sonrisas recordando con claridad que fue su mujer justamente la que debía guardar los instrumentos adecuadamente, pero si se lo decía probablemente no le alcanzaría la suerte. Las flores se le morían, por eso era ella quien administraba el negocio, incluso habían contratado la ayuda de una joven de una aldea vecina para ayudar, Ino y Sakura cuchicheaban sobre sí la mujer salía con Shino Aburame, el chico había incrementado sus visitas al local desde entonces. Solía llegar solamente en busca de una plaga que pudiera servirle. Sai prefería pintar, incluso su pequeño se divertía con el mismo pasatiempo, hacia unos soles verdes que ningún otro pegoste de los demás aldeanos podían imitarle.

Inojin en su pequeña existencia esperaba que llegara el día sábado para que su madre se reuniera con sus amigas y él pudiera reunirse con sus amiguitos, las reuniones en pañales eran lo mejor para el pequeño. De seguro amarían el pedazo rosadito de su cráneo que podía verse ahora tanto cómo él lo hacía.

Ino no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que el cabello de su niño volvería a crecer, después de sentirse tremendamente avergonzada al haber caído en cuenta de que en realidad ella había tenido parte en la desgracia del día. ¡Como podía ser tan descuidada! ¿Qué hubiera dicho su madre? Esperaba que creciera rápido, ¿Cómo saldría la tarjeta navideña si al chico le faltaba un pedazo de cabello? ¿Cubrirlo con un gorrito navideño? Oigan, no era mala idea…

Ino tuvo que aceptar que decir eso, también fue un error. A veces su esposo podía malinterpretar las cosas de maneras estrepitosas, al llegar a casa, encontró a padre e hijo sin el mismo trozo de cabello, la alegría en sus rostros casi le había hecho querer quitarse el mechón ella por igual, después regreso a la realidad. Su larga melena no había sobrevivido a la guerra para que ella solo se lo volara, si Inoichi-san siguiera con vida, ¿Se hubiera rapado el cabello de la misma forma que el _baka_ de su esposo? O le hubiera dado una patada…

Ino recordó a su padre con cariño mientras sus hombres iban a su encuentro a ayudarle con la compra. Definitivamente iba a tener que contar la experiencia en su reunión de mujeres.

* * *

 _¡Cheeseburguer reportándose señor!_

 _Se me ha ocurrido esto mientras pintaba un ladrillo, oh sí, tengo la complejidad de una zanahoria…_

 _Pienso que serán de cuatro a cinco capítulos, aún no lo decido, pero no llevaran una secuencia cronológica. Lo que sí sé es que sin duda la próxima es Sarada, quizás guarde ese ladrillo está haciendo maravillas._

 _Gracias por leer. Ya saben, shurikenazos, sugerencias o lo que sea es bienvenido._

 _Paz._


	2. Sarada

**Holaaa.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto como siempre.**

* * *

 ** _"Tomates para Sarada"_**

Y aquí tenemos a una pequeña y en su mayoría tierna, Sarada Uchiha. Con cabello oscuro y corto sobre los hombros, gafas y una personalidad digna del clan estampado en sus prendas. Aún le faltaba tiempo para ingresar a la academia de Konoha, por lo tanto, sus pasatiempos variaban entre añorar al hokage y las visitas a la casa del mismo. Y ser parte del restaurado clan Uchiha. Era una niña ocupada, oh sí.

En vivo y en directo, una confrontación madre e hija.

-Sarada, come tus vegetales-Sakura en la cumbre de su felicidad al poder mandar a un Uchiha con la seguridad de no ser apuñalada con un kunai.

La niña acomodo sus gafas mientras arrugaba el gesto, balanceando sus cortas piernas en una silla demasiado alta.

-No.

La mujer se detuvo al instante de su ardua labor de fregar los platos, algo de dimensiones mayores estaba sucediendo.

-"Oh no, no pasamos por todas esas molestias para que otro Uchiha se ponga sus moños"-La ya de por sí bipolar personalidad de Sakura había hablado.

-Cariño, debes comer tus vegetales- La pelirrosa hacía lo posible por parecer serena- Así serás una kunoichi fuerte.

-No. Hokage-sama come ramen. Quiero ramen.

Pero que mocosa. Naruto y sus hábitos alimenticios corrompe hijas.

-Sarada-El rostro de Sakura se tensó- ¿Habrá que llamar al vengador de los vegetales?

Eso sin duda atrajo la atención de la pequeña.

-¿Vengador de... vegetales?

Sakura sonrío- Sí, el vengador de vegetales. Se dice, que el vengador de vegetales aparece siempre que un miembro de la villa... eh- "Piensa Sakura, piensa" - Se niega a ingerir los nutrientes necesarios para fortalecerse.

Oh sí, esa era ella. Sakura-san chantajeadora de niñas.

Sarada analizaba tranquilamente la situación, revolviendo los tomates salteados en su tazón.

-Eso no existe.

Rayos.

-¡Claro que si! Al baka del hokage lo visitó muchas veces. Una dieta a base de ramen instantáneo no es bueno.

Aquí Naruto hubiese abogado que a veces se daba el lujo de comer en Ichiraku, pero el rubio no se encontraba acá.

Los ojos de Sarada se iluminaron. Y acto seguido, pum. La pequeña se dio a la fuga hacia su habitación.

Una gota de amargura se poso en la frente de la madre. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. Y Sasuke iba a ayudarla, oh sí.

-No.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun...

-No.

-Sarada no quiere comer sus vegetales.

-¿Y por que yo tengo la culpa?

-¡Sasuke!

-Quizá una receta nueva sea mej...

-Tuve que tirar los tomates.

-¿QUÉ? ¿MIS TOMATES?

-Así es cariño- La pelirrosa estaba cumpliendo su cometido.

-¡Me esfuerzo mucho cultivando esos tomates!- Por un glorioso momento imaginen a Sasuke con sombrero de jardinería, podando su cultivo de tomates exclusivos con un kunai adecuado, para que resulte que andan desperdiciando su esfuerzo. Él no va a consumir tomates cualquiera.

-¿Ves? Ahora, en cuanto al escarmiento...

-¡No voy a darle ni uno solo de mis tomates!

-Pues, ¡No va a vivir a base de ramen!

-... Naruto pagará por esto.

(En la oficina del hokage, Naruto estornudo de la nada y con una intensidad que derribo la pila de papeleo que tenía delante, Shikamaru iba a hacer una rabieta)

-"¿Qué diría Itachi si me viera en esta situación?"- Pensó el Uchiha antes de colarse en el cuarto de su pequeña a mitad de la noche, su indumentaria era bastante... extraña. Todo por culpa de su mujer.

Un conjunto en su mayoría negro, lo cuál en el guarda ropa de Sasuke no fue difícil de obtener, un sombrero de jardinería adornado con verduras ligeras y una gran tijera de podar en el cinto. ¿Qué pretendía Sakura con eso? Pero ahora ya estaba allí. Usaría su sharingan si fuese necesario. Aunque seriamente se cuestionaba el influenciar a su hija bajo los efectos de un genjutsu. ¿Qué importaba? Ya había funcionado antes para que dejará de llorar cuando bebé.

Sasuke se acercaba al bulto envuelto entre las cobijas. Sakura se había negado a servir de cenar sí Sarada no comía lo que le servía. Y él tendría que lidiar con eso, disque por que era su hija.

Sólo debía hacer que comiera saludablemente y listo.

Pero en eso... ¡PUM!

¿Qué era eso? Una red cayó sobre "el vengador de vegetales" y un gran alboroto se armo cuando su pequeña comenzo a golpear una sartén con una paleta de madera.

-¡Esto es por hokage-sama!- Sarada se alzaba victoriosa al haber atrapado al perseguidor de niños. Iba a pagarlo caro.

Naruto acabo con un tremendo resfriado ese día, mientras que Sarada, bueno, no iba a sustentarse de ramen.

* * *

 _Cheeseburguer :3_

Siempre imagine que Sasuke de padre sería algo tipo, "Restaure el clan, ahora, ¿Cómo se cambia un pañal? Como siempre, esto es fanfic.

Nota: Se supone que los tomates son de los favoritos de Sasuke, así que si su pequeña va a llevarle la contra...

¡Coman frutas y verduras!


	3. Shikadai

**_Disclaimer: A Kishimoto-san creador de Naruto._**

* * *

 _ **La maniobra Shikadai.**_

 _Shikamaru era un hombre a quién le gustaba considerarse simple, pero mira que su estilo lo reflejaba, no en vano lo apodaban vago. Pero este vago estaba, oh sí, descansando en el pasillo de su casa, frente a un tablero de Shogi._ _ **Su**_ _tablero de Shogi._

 _-Mujer._

 _Temari era una mujer de carácter fuerte y eso nos había quedado claro a muchos. A Shikamaru en especial. Sin embargo como mujer de su casa hacía un esplendido trabajo, todo tenía un orden. (Shikamaru era muy organizado y eso la relevaba de muchas tareas)_

 _Por eso cuando llegó hacía donde su esposo la llamaba, sabía que algo iba mal en el cuartel._

 _-Mira._

 _Y el pelinegro le tendió el tablero justo frente a su presencia. Oh vaya…_

 _-Lo miro._

 _-Notas lo que anda mal, ¿cierto?_

 _Subaku no Temari entendía (Y reconocía) que su esposo era un prodigio, un estratega genio; pero en situaciones como esas se comportaba como un idiota._

 _-No hay que ser un_ _ **genio.**_

 _Shikamaru Nara sabía que se estaba adentrando en tierras peligrosas. Conocía muy bien el carácter de su problemática. Debía ser claro pero con tacto._

 _-¿Dónde están?_

 _-¿Insinúas que yo las tome?_

 _-Insinúo que alguien las tomo._

 _-No tengo tus estúpidas piezas._

 _-_ _ **Alguien**_ _tiene las estúpidas piezas._

 _-PUES VE Y J…_

 _Shikadai Nara entra en acción haciendo lo mejor que un bodoque que acaba de despertarse sabe hacer. Llorar. Primera ronda. Su madre aún no llega en busca de él. ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Temari deja a Shikamaru con sus acusaciones en los labios y va en busca de su bebé._

 _Segunda ronda, mamá no se apresura.  
¡Definitivamente se quejara con tío Gaara! Si tan solo pudiera articular oraciones o hablar sin hacer burbujitas de saliva o sí hablara, claro. Acababa de cumplir tan solo 2 años. ¿Qué esperaban? _

_Temari está hecha una furia, si su marido fuese más ordenado… Ya va llegando a la habitación, pone su mano en la puerta corrediza._

 _Shikadai está molesto. ¿¡Dónde está mamá!? Listo para su tercera ronda…_

 _-BUAAAH…_

 _Oh, allí está. Aborten tercera ronda. Ahora con el pañal limpio, Shikadai procede a desplazarse hacia donde su padre. Mamá se ve molesta. Obviamente no con él. Él es un ángel._

 _Shikadai gatea hasta las piernas de su progenitor a su edad algunos niños ya no gatean, (suelen hacerlo entre los 7-10 meses) como Bolt (que quiere salir corriendo sin importar no saber hacerlo bien) él prefiere ir lento pero seguro._

 _Cuando al fin llega listo para que lo consintieran, oh vaya… Papá también está molesto. Pero, ¿Qué les sucede a los adul…?_

 _Allí esta. Shikamaru ve a su pegoste de babas acercársele, parece que al fin se despertó. Como viene gateando es obvio que Temari está molesta y más obvio aún que le tocará que des molestarla a él. Entro las pocas piezas que le quedaron en su tablero junto con todo lo demás y a su niño en el otro brazo. Una vez cerrada la puerta corrediza fue en busca de la problemática. Ocasionalmente utilizaba a su pegoste para suavizar a Temari. Pero eso era para molestias monumentales. Esa jugada podía servirle en otra ocasión…_

 _Y Shikadai se quedo solo con el tablero. Oh su preciado tesoro. Se arrastro hacia el tablero de su padre, de nuevo, lo había dejado sin seguro._

 _Examino que pieza quería llevarse ahora. La que parecía torre tenía buena pinta. Mientras sus padres arreglaban sus asuntos. Shikadai jugó con la pieza entre sus manitas y acto seguido lo escondió en su pañal._

 _En algún momento Shikamaru encontraría sus piezas en los arbustos del jardín y eso sería al día siguiente, mientras veía a Shikadai quitarse el pañal y gatear desnudo cerca de las flores que con mucho cuidado Temari había luchado para que no se le murieran. Y allí tienen al heredero del clan Nara, revolcándose desnudo sobre las flores de su madre. Significaba que Temari iba a molestarse de nuevo y quizá no podría usar a Shikadai de mediador esta vez… ¿Y si se hubiese tragado la pieza? Nuevo plan, jamás volvería a dejar su tablero al aire libre. Y jamás hablaría de esto con Temari o Gaara. Jamás. Rezaba a quién lo escuchara que no fuese a estornudar un día y a salir una torre, Temari lo mataría._

 _Quizá pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto..._


End file.
